dofustouchfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat
Combat is an important part of playing the game. Combat is turn based. Entering Combat Starting a Fight: PvM In order to initiate combat with a monster you must simply click on the monster's avatar on the screen. Joining a Fight: PvM In order to join a fight that has already been started, within 30 seconds of the beginning of combat you must click the sword icon appearing next to the monster's new avatar. It is also possible to join the fight by opening the "View fight" menu from the eye symbol at the left of the Mini-map/Compass/Artwork/Compass interface and choosing which fight to join. Starting a Fight: PvP (Friendly) In order to initiate a friendly fight with a player click their avatar, then on the drop-down menu select "Challenge". If the player accepts, it will initiate a challenge in which no experience is gained or lost, no honor gained or lost, and no items are gained or lost. Joining a Fight: PvP (Friendly) In order to join a friendly fight with other players, you must click the sword of which team you would like to join, and click Join on the drop-down menu. Starting a Fight: PvP (Aggressive) In order to initiate an aggressive fight with another player of the opposite or neutral faction, you must click their avatar, then on the drop-down menu select "Attack". See pvp for a more detailed description. Joining a Fight: PvP (Aggressive) See Joining a Fight: PvP (Friendly). Turns Turns are indicated by the turn indicator in the lower right hand corner of the screen. The selected player is given 30 seconds to complete their turn. Movement Characters and monsters spend Movement Points (MP) to move to an adjacent unoccupied(*), valid tile on the grid anytime during their turn. The starting amount of MP for all characters is 3, although this can be modified by equipment and effects. Different types of monsters have differing MP. Additionally, some spells and effects provide other ways to move or greater amounts of MP. At the end of a unit's turn, unless any effects stipulate otherwise, their MP is restored to its natural value (recovering spending) for use in the next turn (some spells and effects can decrease or increase this before the unit's next turn). A tile is unoccupied if it does not contain another unit or object (Such as trees ans water). The tile may contain an effect (such as a trap, a glyph, a summon, or something similar). Most spells won't pass through an occupied tile, but some spells can (See Area of effect ). In certain circumstances, more than one unit may be on the same tile - this is usually the result of a unit being able to lift other units (e.g. Pandawa), but occasionally happens under other circumstances. A tile is invalid if it is not part of the set of tiles units are permitted to use during combat - units may not pass over such tiles, although whether effects may pass over them (that is, whether they block line-of-sight) depends on the kind of invalid tile. Actions Characters and monsters spend Action Points (AP) to perform most other actions in battle. Actions differ in their AP cost - some melee weapons or spells take higher amounts of AP, costing up to 7 AP per use, while others are inexpensive. Units may spend as many AP as they have within a turn (although some spells can only be used once a turn, or once every few turns). Starting AP for all characters is 6, although this can be modified by equipment and effects (and characters at level 100 and above have 7 basic AP). Like with MP, AP is restored at the end of a turn unless certain effects aretaking place. Time Each character is given about thirty (30) seconds to execute their movements; if they take longer than that, their movement points and action points are reset and player's turn is skipped, continuing on to the next player in the turn indicator. Damage and Health Units start the battle with the amount of health (HP) that they had when the fight was initiated. (Although you can heal while waiting for the match to start by using items) This will typically be the maximum for prepared players, but sometimes teams begin easy battles specifically to allow an Eniripsa (or other healer) to heal them if they do not wish to buy HP-restoring foods or wait for natural healing to occur. Units are removed from the battle if their HP is reduced to zero by any means. There are many ways to lose health in combat (although the most common is enemy attacks). The tile on which the defeated player stood is then considered open for other units to pass through. Apart from the Osamodas's Spiritual Leash ability, there is no way for them to return in the same battle once they are removed (they may leave the battle using the surrender flag, but if they do they will not have a share in the spoils of battle and will suffer the effects of a loss, even if the battle is later won by their group). When a unit is removed from battle, most effects caused by its spells are removed. Its summons are also removed from battle (and their effects, summons, etc). Some effects are exempt from this removal. End conditions A battle can end as a victory, a loss, or a surrender. Victory Battle is won when all enemies are removed from the field. In Player-versus-Monster, victors receive a certain amount of experience, kamas, and items, which will be divided among party members based upon their level and prospecting. The specific formulas for the various types of drops from combat are available on the individual pages linked above. The basic amount of experience and drops are affected by successful challenges in the fight. Additionally, for most naturally occurring monsters, the amount of time between when they were spawned and when they were defeated provides a boost to drops and experience - for these monsters, a number of stars are visible in the mouseover box describing the level and contents of the monster group (ineligible monsters include most monsters created for events, groups pulled out of a Soul Stone in an Arena, and monsters that are not on the map such as NPCs or Kwakeres). These range from zero to five stars (which are shown in yellow) for most mobs, occasionally overflowing to red for mobs that have not been attacked for a long time (representing up to ten stars, the maximum). Mobs gain a bonus of 2% XP and drops per hour. It takes two days two hours for a mob to gain five stars, and four days and four hours for it to gain ten stars. Loss Battle is lost when all allies have been removed from the field. Those who have lost will return to their last save point with 1HP (exept for Kolossium battles), unless they are either playing on a Heroic Server , or are reduced to zero energy as a result of the loss (friendly challenges, Kolossium fights and defending a Perceptor do not reduce energy); in the first case, their character is effectively lost, in the second, they experience death. If a battle is lost that is part of Player-versus-Monster but some monsters were defeated, losing characters may still receive a reduced amount of experience from the battle (but no items). Surrender If you are in a hopeless battle and do not want to waste time, you can surrender by clicking the white flag underneath your character's icon. Surrendering has mostly the same effect as losing a battle, but has an impact on alignment honor gains. Category:Game information